Victoria Chess' Secret
by minhthu12
Summary: A girl name Chess has the worst life ever in America. Abuse by parents, rarely had food, no friends and always be bullied. And it all happened when her on her grandma died. It was like a curse for the young girl. But, when she made a wish her Grandmother's well. Well, let just say that she continued the story where the last chapter was left off. STORY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The Three Days of Mysteries

Summary: A girl name Chess has the worst life ever in America. Abuse by parents, rarely had food, no friends and always be bullied. And it all happened when her grandma died. It was like a curse for the young girl. But, when she made a wish her Grandmother's well. Well, let just say that she continued the story where the last chapter was left off.

Info:

Appearance: Picture; On the left side of the title above  
Name: Chess Victoria  
Age: 17  
Height: 5' 7"  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
Personality: Kind, Loner, Hate her fan boys and hate others fan girls, know karate, Gentle, Shy.  
Family: Mom and Dad (Evil)  
Friends: None  
Likes: Lilacs, Ocean  
Dislike: Blood, Dead Bodies  
Past: Read the Summary!

Day 1

Your POV:  
I was siting on the rail on the head of the Thousand Sunny thinking what had happen in the past years, they were all good memories. So let me tell you from the beginning of my story.  
One day in America when I had went outside after my terrible beating from my parents I had walk up to my grandma's well. It was not that old but it was made 50 years ago when my grandma was young. My grandma told me once she had an adventure because of that well and it will happen to me if I wish on the well. I didn't really believe at first but I would do any thing to get out of this place so I toss a coin and made my wish. "Grandma...I hope what you said is true." I whispered.  
Then I went inside the house and went to bed. It was cold that morning when I woke up so I quickly do my daily routine and went outside fast as possible as my grandma's necklace went down and up on my chest. When I was out of the house I went to the old well immediately, when I got there I sat down on the grass. I was still tired so I went to take a little nap. "Good night..." I said quietly.  
I suddenly felt like I was not on the ground anymore but like I'm in the air or something then i open my eyes and I was actually in the sky! I couldn't believe my eyes, I pinched myself, I slapped myself I did everything to wake me up but it didn't work I wasn't asleep "AHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I can "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"  
Luffy POV:  
I was eating eating my lunch that Sanji made me but I stopped when I heard a scream "AHHHHHH!" A girl voice screamed "SOMEBODY HELP ME!".  
Everyone come outside and see a lilac hair girl with blue ocean eyes with tears screaming. "I will save you mademoiselle!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes as he see her putting his hands out.  
But I didn't hear him and quickly stretched my arm and caught her but that made Sanji fall in the water as he jumped to catch her. But, oh well at least he is not a devil user.  
Your POV:  
I screamed and yelled but I suddenly stop when a hand touch me to pull me where ever it is.I hit the ground hard and I was not in the sky anymore but tears were still streaming down like a waterfall."Hey! You Okay!" I heard a voice that seemed familiar.I looked up and there he was Monkey D. Luffy. I couldn't believe but it was real after all I already tried everything to wake up myself but then..."Oi Luffy! That is not how you are suppose to help the lady if you hurt her!" Sanji yelled at Luffy.  
I tried to dried up my tears my wish really did came true! I was so happy but I had to on a sad face and cry because I thought they would think I would be weird to be so happy like I was acting like a fan to pirates."T-Thank y-you f-for h-helping m-me." I whispered.  
"What did you say?" Luffy asked.  
"I said thank you for helping me." I said a little louder.  
When I said that Luffy said you're welcome but then I passed out from a sudden headache but I did heard Luffy-san say this."Chopper! come here she just suddenly fainted!" he sounded worried.  
Chopper POV:  
I brought the strange girl and see if she was hurt but I founded some scars like she was fighting somebody and she was really skinny like she did not have enough food. "Alright guys she fine except she seemed like she was in a worst condition before she came here."I said.  
"Hm, that is weird she can't have wings it like she a fairy or something and she did came out of the sky..." Nami said.  
"She could have a battle in the sky, Miss Navigator."Robin said.  
"Then, lets ask her when she wake up." Usopp said "And Zoro-kun...WAKE UP!"

Your POV:  
I woke up and found myself with 7 people looking at me. I was pretty scared at first but then I calmed down and Zoro decided to say something "Hey you! Who are you?" His voice sounded scary.  
"M-My n-name i-is C-Chess.."I stuttered.  
"Chess...?!" Lufffy questioned "What a weird name!"  
"Hey, Luffy keep your mouth shut!" Sanji yelled.  
"That's okay, I get that alot." I whispered.  
Then, there was a silence but Robin break it by asking me something "So, where are you from Chess-san?"  
Now, I don't know what to do, then I got an idea so I said this "I'm from...where was i from?" I whispered. Now I was lucky because they believed me and I am so glad I do some acting class that was good enough to fool people. "Oh okay. Now that is a problem." Nami said.  
"But I try my best to remember!" I said trying to cheer her up.  
"But I don't get it why does she have any memories." Chopper questioned "I mean she didn't have any brain damage."  
Right now this is even a bigger problem I don't know what to say!  
"She could have been brainwash Doctor-san"Robin answered.  
Save! Hurray for Robin-san!  
"That can be true!" Chopper agreed "Then, I do a body check!"  
Then I was scared, I hate body checks.  
"Chopper, what did you do to make the lady scared?" Sanji asked loudly.  
"I don't know she is suddenly like that when I said I check her body if she was brainwash by something." Chopper answered.  
"Maybe she is afraid of checks." Zoro said.  
"Are you a coward are something?" Luffy asked.  
Nami POV:  
After luffy asked her if she was a coward or something I actually agreed with him once because she did look like she have a weak body and was very scared. So I walked to her and asked her something "So,can you tell us about yourself like all the things you can remember, Chess-shan?"  
She nodded and started to tell us "Well all I remember is that I am 17 years old and my name and that is it.".  
Sanji POV:  
After the Maiden told about her info she seemed like she was actually lying but it could be my imagination then I looked at the clock it was 6:30p.m "Well, Chess-chan how about some dinner, then we talk" I said in a sweet tone.  
"Yay! Food!"Luffy Screamed.  
So I went to the kitchen and decided to do something extra yummy tonight.  
Your POV:  
As Sanji left Chopper said I don't need to take the check if I was really scared and also told me that I could go out. When, I came out Luffy was screaming food, Zoro was sleeping and everyone else was doing their usual routines. That is when I decided what to do I'm gonna have to remeber that I'm pretending to be brainwashed and then-. But, suddenly Luffy broke my thought "Hey Coward! What are you daydreaming for?! Food is ready!".  
"I'm coming and is my new name is coward?" I asked and he nodded.  
Oh, well he did called somebody else coward so it's fine. So, I followed them to the dining room and started to eat. And of course luffy was going to steal but I didn't let him so I went outside so Robin and Nami followed me. When we got outside it was quiet but Nami and Robin started to talk to me while. "So, do you remember when you were falling from the sky?" Robin asked.  
I answered back without worries "Well I do remember something about sleeping then wake up in the sky".  
Zoro POV:  
I noticed that the girls were gone so I walked outside and found Nami and Robin trying get info from her. But, it didn't matter to me but then Chess said something interesting...

Day 2

Your POV:  
When I woke up I was in Nami's bed and Nami was sleeping next to me I got up and Nami heard me. "Hey, Chess you might want to change into new clothes." Nami smiled at me.  
'And then make me pay.' I though as I went to search in her closet and found a pink and white dress . I went outside and found nobody, well it is not suprising since it is 6:30 a.m but there is always Robin since she in the crow-nest. I went up the crow nest and Robin started ask me what am I doing early this morning so I answered her because I woke up early. Later everyone started to wake up it was a boring day until at 3:00p.m.  
"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.  
"Coward, what the matter?" Luffy asked. "Coward! Hey, you let go of her!"  
"Like Hell! You don't know how much she cost." a man said.  
"Chess-chan!" Nami and Sanji said.  
"Now, I be going." man said  
The man jumped out the window and went into a boat with two people on it."Luffy!"I screamed.  
"Coward!"Luffy yelled back.  
The boat has a engine on it so it went pretty quick.  
Luffy POV:  
I stretched my arm to get Coward I caught her except the chain on her were sea stone so I couldn't get her. "Luffy, it's okay we can get her on the next island" Nami said sounded worry.  
"I wonder what did he mean by she was special." Robin sounded confuse.  
"She could have a past that she was something special." Chopper guessed.  
"Well, we find out when we get her back." Zoro said.  
"Right!" I said.  
Your POV:  
"Let me go!" I yelled  
"Wow! And I thought it would be hard to get her." Man said  
"What?" I asked "What are you talking about?"  
"Did you hit your head or something? You're a famous Criminal "London Chess"." Man said.  
'No way! I can't have a bounty I never did a crime it is impossible.' I thought. After he answered me I silenced because I'm scare I don't know if he have devil fruits power or not because my karate wouldn't beat that.  
"BOOM!"  
"OOOOWWWW!" a young man screamed.  
'Oh my god it couldn't be' I thought 'ACE!'.  
"Sorry about your wall mister." Ace smiled as he apologized. "Oh! Chess, what are you doing tied up? Cause I know you can't be captured easily."  
I pretended not to know him because I never met Ace in this world but it was really weird when he know my name even because I haven't introduced myself "W-who a-are y-you?'I stuttered.  
"Don't tell me you forget about me it's Ace I'm your partner when it's come to traveling!" Ace said proudly.  
Now I didn't understand because that man told me I had a bounty and now I'm partner with Ace I'm so confused. I blacked because a rock hit me on the head.  
Ace POV:  
I was so confuse when Chess told me she didn't know me but then she blacked out so I picked her up and put her on my back but it didn't not work since the sea stone chain on her was the problem so I decided to pick her up bridal style."You wait! She is mine with all those money on her head I could get rich! And i got her first!" Man screamed.  
I got a little angry and and burned him a little bit and went out with Chess. I kept walking until I saw Luffy walking with his crew. "Hey Luffy!" I yelled "It's me Ace!"  
"Ace!" Luffy yelled "Ace! It's terrible, a girl named Chess got kidnapped have you seen her anywhere?"  
"Chess? If you mean my partner then yeah." I said.  
Luffy looked behind me."Partner?" Luffy sounded confuse "Then she lied to us she said that she don't have her memories.  
"Who's that?" Robin asked.  
"That Luffy's brother." Zoro answered.  
"Calm down little bro, she even said she doesn't know me" I said.  
"Huh?" Luffy said.  
"Well, we can dicussed on your ship Luffy." I said. Luffy nodded and we went back to his ship. "So she lost her memories huh." I said.  
Everybody nodded. After we discussed everything Chess started to wake up.  
Your POV:  
I started to wake up and found myself still with chains and I saw everyone. Oh, how I wanted to have the chains off and run away."Good morning my dear sweet!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.  
"You faint too much Coward." Luffy said.  
"I'm sorry." I apologized.  
"No way Chess would never apologize!" Ace said with his eyes out.  
"Luffy, say sorry to Chess-chan!" Sanji said as he hit Luffy's head.  
"So, Ace-san you said she was your partner right?" Robin asked.  
Ace nodded "Then, she must have a bounty." Robin said.  
"She does." Ace answered "A total of $500,000,000."  
"WHAT!" Everybody yelled except Robin she only gasp a little bit and Ace is just sitting there.  
'What I have a bounty when I didn't know about it what did I do wrong!' I thought. "Wow!You so amazing Chess!"Luffy said excited.  
"Wait, did you just call me Chess?" I asked.  
"Yeah, because you have a high bounty so you must not been afraid at all!" Luffy answered me.  
Now that was an eventful second day here at the world One Piece.

Day 3

Your POV:  
Morning came and Ace is still here and it was loud in the kitchen. "Good Morning Chess-chan, breakfast is ready!" Sanji said.  
I sat down and started to eat and Luffy was stealing food again. Ace was staring at me the whole time then he decided to speak. "Hey, Chess-chan, did yo- no, why did you forget your memories?" Ace asked.  
Then, everyone was silent I didn't know what to do so that is when I decided that it was the right time or not to tell the truth. Then I said "To tell you the truth I don't know.".  
And that was the truth I could have been here before but lost my memories but it was impossible I been at my world since I was a baby. Probably when I came here there was suddenly a history of me into everyone's memories. It was so confusing but then I said "But...I know one thing..."  
"And that would be." Nami said.  
"That I have a past that nobody...could heal the pain of it." I whispered.  
I put my dish in the sink and went outside and leave everyone silence.  
Zoro POV:  
As Chess leaving everyone speechless I decided to break the silence."So...it's anyone gonna tell me if Chess have her memory or not."  
"We're not sure marimo...we're not sure." Sanji said. "Well, right now I go wash the dish if everybody finished."  
Everybody just nodded and went out. The rest of the day was useless and Ace said that he bring me to Whitebeard so Chess can remember something.  
Your POV:  
I followed Ace and said good-bye to everyone.  
At Whitebeard...  
"Chess good to have you back! How you're doing?" Whitebeard asked me.  
"Who're you?" I asked even though I already know him.  
"Apparently Chess here has lost her memories old man." Ace said to help whitebeard's confusion.  
"But we will have a celebration since Chess is back since she was gone for a while." Whitebeard said.  
People were cheering and Ace joined the fun I just sat there looking at them like I was never here but then I suddenly had something running through my head.  
In Head...  
_"Hey! Old man!"Ace said"Who is that?"_  
_As he pointed to me who looked like me but looked so emotionless. "That Ace is our new crew member." Whitebeard said._  
_"Oh! Well welcome to the Whitebeard Pirates!" Ace smiled._  
_I stayed silence. "What are you, Mute?" Ace asked._  
_As he was trying to shake hands with me. "Don't touch me."I hissed._  
_"Ohhhh! Aren't you pesty but you be my partner from now on!" Ace said while smiling._  
_"Ace and Chess you guys get along." Whitebeard said._  
_"Yeah!" Ace answered and I just nodded._  
End...  
Ace POV:  
As I was celebrating, Chess seemed in deep thought. "Hey Chess!" I said then she was out of it.  
"Huh... Yeah..." Chess answered.  
"You seemed in deep thought what's in your head?" I asked.  
"Oh, nothing." she answered.  
I knew she was lying but I let her talk to me when she feel like to. "Oh! Ok" I said to her then walk away.  
Your POV:  
As Ace walked away I started to think again. 'Ok that was a flashback ok so probably I really lost my memories cause if I came here and I appeared in some people's memories, I could of be really from here. No way! But-. If that's really the explanation...Grandma...what's going on?!'


	2. Author's Note!

Ok, guys this is not a chapter so yeah sorry. I couldn't publish anything for two reasons, the first is school, apparently the school love homework so much that I don't have time and I also need to take of myself too my personal stuffs. The second is the script, apparently I was so smart that I forgot to plan out a script for the story the only reason that this story that is here is because when I organizing my computer looking for anything that I can delete I found this story that I made a long time ago. And i didn't write the script so i forgot what was the story is about later on. So, sorry. But, when I can actually continue this story I will rewrite the first chapter and surprise you with the story. For now there will be a new Detective Conan story or One Piece. You gonna have to vote, cause I don't know if you gonna want this or that. i can do both but it's going to take a long time a new chapter for each story mainly one first and then after a while I either continue this story when I have the script finished or I should do a One Piece story that I have alot in mind. So the main purpose of this note is:

**1. That Victoria Chess' Secret will be on hold. (Because of no script or plan out)**

**2. Vote for one of these choices: 1. New Detective Conan Story. 2. New One Piece Story 3. Doing both Detective Conan and One Piece. (Please in review)**

**3. While half way in new story I made: Republish Victoria Chess' Secret or Do new story. Or none.**

**Or I can choose a story. The deadline of choosing your choices is on 11/23/13.**

**And I will rewrite the first chapter.**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
